The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker is a 2002 action-adventure game developed and published by Nintendo for the GameCube. The tenth installment in The Legend of Zelda series, The Wind Waker is set on a group of islands in a vast sea, a departure for the series. It follows series protagonist Link as he attempts to save his sister from the sorcerer Ganon and becomes embroiled in a struggle for the Triforce, a sacred wish-granting relic. Aided by allies including pirate captain Tetra—an incarnation of Princess Zelda—and a talking boat named the King of Red Lions, Link sails the ocean, explores islands, and traverses dungeons to acquire the power necessary to defeat Ganon. Nintendo GameCube The original base game is the Nintendo GameCube version released in 2002. Nintendo Wii U A remastered version was released for the Nintendo Wii U in 2013 under the name The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD. Audio * Soundtrack has been remastered. Gameplay * Hero Mode has been added, which increases enemy damage 2x, and removes heart drops from the game world. This can be turned on or off at any point before entering the game. * The Triforce Chart Quest has been streamlined by allowing the player to find 5 pieces of the Triforce on their own using the IN-credible Chart, lowering the number of charts that need to be deciphered by Tingle from 8 to 3. This makes the quest faster and much less expensive for the player. * The Tingle Tuner (a Game Boy Advance link function) has been replaced with the Tingle Bottle, allowing you to send photos to the Miiverse. * Inventory/Map screen have been moved to the gamepad, removing the need to pause the game in order to access them. * The boat's cannon now shows an indicator outlining where your cannonballs will land. * The boat's crane takes less time to pick up treasure. * The Wind Waker item can be controlled using motion controls. * Link starts with a wallet that can hold 500 rupees instead of 200. * The grappling hook allows you to change the direction of your swing without having to come to a full stop first. * Forest Water's effect lasts for 30 minutes instead of 20. * Fishmen tips are now stored on the map screen, you no longer have to find and feed them again to get their information if you forget it. * Text displays much faster. Graphics * Renders natively in 1080p. * Widescreen 16:9 display is used instead of 4:3 * Utilizes a more advanced, alternative lighting engine. * Enhanced textures and effects (glow, bloom, fog, etc.) * Increased draw distance. Items/Abilities * Link can purchase an upgraded sail called the Swift Sail that allows him to sail 50% faster. The wind will also change direction based on the direction that the boat is currently facing, removing the need to change the wind's direction manually. Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, The __NOEDITSECTION__